


Hostage Situation

by Blue_Hood



Series: Rogues [2]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), The Flash - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hood/pseuds/Blue_Hood
Summary: A closer look at what happened in the precinct.





	Hostage Situation

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before I discovered fanfiction. Mercury is my original name for the Flash. Message me if you find other original hero names, I will fix this story.

John convinced others orphaned by Mercury to join him in forming a Rogues team. The first thing they did is take over a police precinct. The Rogues didn't know that Mercury had been raised by a cop who worked there. A pair of news broadcasters tried to record the situation without the Rogues knowing.

John’s multiples dragged the pair in, John turned “Mercury turn yourself in alone. I will kill a cop every, let’s say three minutes.” A cop tried to make his move “And any hero cops.” John shot the cop then ended the broadcast.

Mercury zipped in then stopped “Let the cops go. I’ll take their place.” He was surrounded and a power inhibiting collar slapped on his neck.

John said “You don’t make demands, we’re in control. We aren’t the kids anymore.”

Mercury said “Please, I’m begging you. All killing cops does is orphan kids. Please, John.” Multiples converged cutting the speedster off.

John snapped “The name’s Multiplex.” Multiples beat Mercury “It’s not right I go down for killing a cop or 2. You’re a hero after killing all of our fathers. Guess heroes don’t go down ‘les they want to, eh Mercury?” He said the hero’s name like Mercury was the greatest insult he could think of.

Mercury looked up, taking the beating “Please I’m begging you.” 2 multiples hefted him as the rest were absorbed.

The desk phone rang, he answered “You have Mercury, now release the hostages.”

Multiplex asked “Who do you want first?”

Negotiator said “Release all of the hostages, your demand was met.”

Multiplex said “Bad answer.” He hung up.

Turning to Mercury he said “Go ahead, beg. It won’t change anything. Won’t bring dad back. Will it? He was trying to avenge my mom. Nothing will save me the pain. At least I can avenge them both.”

Mercury said “I’m sorry, I tried to save your dad. You don’t know the whole story.”

Multiplex said “I know enough. 2 men ruined my family, you and Simon Stagg, both so-called heroes. Dante tried to avenge my mom, Stagg's greed cost her life. You killed him. Have you tried explaining death to a sibling half your age? I did it before I was 10.”

Mercury said “I don’t know what that’s like. I know what losing a parent’s like. Wanting to avenge them.”

Multiplex said “I lost both parents in under a year.”

Phone rang, John asked “What now?”

Negotiator said “Let the civilians go.”

John said “The TV people, no way. The world needs to know the truth.”

Negotiator asked “What truth is that?”

John said “Pick who you want to save.” He hung up.

Mercury said “You can do better than this, honor them.”

Multiplex said “You’re a killer.”

Mercury asked “Do you want justice or revenge?”

Multiplex said “Little late for that.”

Mercury said “It’s not too late.”

Multiplex said “Been too late for a long time now.”

Mercury said “Your Rogues aren’t making their move. We can walk away from this.”

Phone rang, they didn’t give up and knowing John had a temper in there with a speedster gave them good reason but also made aggravating him a dumb thing to do. John took a few breaths, picked up the phone “This is your last call. Make it count, after this the line will be cut.”

Negotiator said “We’re sending in an unarmed officer in civilian clothes. Give us the initial civilians.”

John said “I assume you have a list of officers in the precinct. Civilians are too valuable, cops are more expendable to you. Pick two officers, I’ll send them out. Standard prisoner exchange.”

Negotiator said “That is a very generous offer. Give me a minute to speak with my superior.”

John said “You have ten seconds before we cut the line. Talk fast.”

Negotiator said “Give me 5 minutes, I promise you won’t regret it.”

John said “I’ll call you back, this line is being cut.” He hung up and took a switchblade to the line.

Multiplex said “It’s all a bad movie that never ends. No one can save me, not even I can save me. Either kill me or I kill you. After all, heroes don’t let killers live to kill again.”

Mercury asked “That really what you want? To die? Is killing me really your alternative?”

Mercury looked at him, like someone trying to gaze into a soul “Help me Multiplex. Make this right.”

Multiplex said “Nothing can bring my parents back. I guess that much is true but I don’t have a choice.”

Mercury said “Call the negotiator. You gave your word. I will wait.”

Multiplex said “Girder, hold him.” He pulled his gun, pointed it at Mercury and took a random cell phone “Dispatch, connect me to the hostage negotiator outside the police precinct. Make it fast, I’m not patient.”

Negotiator said “Hello, what do I call you?”

John said “Multiplex works. Here’s how it’s going to go down. You give the plate names of two officers. I’ll have my people escort them to the middle of the road, thank you for closing that by the way. My people will be armed. You send your man to the middle of the road. Two hostages will be by the front doors at all times, try anything and four hostages die. Have your man carry his badge only, a phone will be fine but no keys and no wire. My people will escort him in and we won’t talk again. Make any wrong move at any time and all four hostages die. Am I understood?”

Negotiator said “Crystal clear.”

John said “Repeat it.”

Negotiator said “You don’t want me to do that.”

John said “Give me that lady in the suit.”

Negotiator said “Your name is Multiplex. I give you the names as they are on the badges of 2 officers. Your people are armed and they will escort the hostages to the middle of the road. 2 hostages will be by the doors during the exchange. Don’t try anything or all 4 hostages die. Have our man carry only his badge, a phone will be fine but no wire or keys. He meets your people at the middle of the road, prisoner exchange. You’ll escort him in. Yes you are understood.”

John said “Good. I will call with any updates. Do not attempt contact again, it annoys me and I have no patience. Now nameplates.”

The negotiator tested the waters “I have been told to ask for Tesla and Hicks.”

John said “Very well. Have your detective wearing at most 8 pockets to make searching easier. No gun, nothing in his boot or when we check then three hostages die right in front of him.”

Negotiator said “As you wish, do not kill hostages. Give us two minutes to get that.”

John said “Done.” He hung up, looked at Mercury “Stand up, and be quite. I need quiet. Anyone makes a sound, they die along with the person next to them. Weather Wizard, Tesla and Hicks.”

Everyone was quite as ordered and Weather Wizard picked the hostages out of the line up. John pulled the battery out of the phone and snapped the phone in half. He grabbed another phone out of the pile, a smartphone that was password protected. He held it up and looked at the hostages, one raised their hand for it. John pointed his gun as he handed it, they unlocked it and handed it back. The battery was good, he started gaming. The hostage was brought in.

John turned his gun on the new guy as the cuffs were removed, the cop asked “How many of you are there?”

John said “Quiet, I need quiet.”

His multiples pulled badge and phone, “Clear.”

John said “Good.” He walked up to the cop, “You may only speak to answer my questions. Nothing more, nothing less. Don’t play emotional cards, we’ll assume you're stalling for someone and, well, use your imagination. What’s your name?”

Cop said “Cody Reid.”

Multiplex said “Why are you here? Why you? How’d you get roped into this? I’m just rephrasing the same question, don’t rephrase parts of answers.”

Cody said “We thought you’d agree to a prisoner exchange, I volunteered.”

John said “You are an absolute idiot.” He smiled.

Two multiples put took him up a back staircase to the roof. They forced him to kneel on the ledge, close to falling and at gunpoint. The message was clear, try anything and he dies. They had him positioned so authorities couldn’t take them down without taking him out. They couldn’t storm the precinct without taking care of them.

Meanwhile John sat down at the front desk, “Quite is still in effect. Unless you want to join Mr. Cody Reid at the top of the kill list.”

Mercury said “You’ve been making choices all this time. Now revenge or justice?”

Multiplex turned his gun on a cop “No such thing as justice. My dad’s murder wasn’t investigated, but my powers got attention. Without justice, revenge is my only option. Kill me or she dies.”

Mercury said “I didn’t know. I’m sorry.”

Multiplex said “You killed Dante, you’re sorry now some cop’s gonna die. I lost both parents in one year. I had to explain death to Matt before I was 10, he was half my age. What would you do in my shoes?”

Mercury asked “Did I steal your childhood? Did I take you mom? Why do you hate me? I’m not Stagg, I really am sorry. I can’t imagine your life but right now I’m focused on keeping them living alive. I’d say anything to stop you from killing anyone.” Honesty ploy.

Multiplex said “Be quiet. You want to be a hero,” He pointed his gun down, it was within reach for Mercury, “Prove it. Only two people have to die tonight, as far as I’m concerned.” Mercury took the gun, “That’s you and me, we die and as far as I’m concerned we’re good. You shoot me then shoot yourself. Try anything else and hostages start dropping like flies.”

Mercury threw the gun down, “I can’t kill.”

A phone rang, must’ve gotten a cop’s phone number from a scared relative. Multiplex said “Saved for the bell, give me the gun back.” Mercury bent his knees, taking the gun while carefully keeping Multiplex in his sights. Multiplex took it and smacked him over the head with the butt of the gun. He walked over to the phone pile, picked up the ringing thing.

He said “Bad move.” He made 2 more multiples, they dragged a hostage out. She went kicking and screaming into the middle of the road. As they left Multiplex said “I told you not to attempt contact. Now you get to see a hostage die.” One multiple positioned the woman for execution. She was forced to kneel, cuffs removed so her hands could be by her knees. The second multiple stood behind her and pointed his gun to the back of her sobbing head. He pulled the trigger. This all happened fast. The multiples came inside.

Multiplex asked “What did you want to say?” Two cops had to hold another back, keep him from taking over negotiations.

Negotiator said “We just found out that one hostage is diabetic, you need to give the hostage insulin. It’s getting late. Do you want any food? Anything for the long night ahead of us both?”

Multiplex said “There is something. I want the death certificates for the following individuals. Dante Blake, Sam Scudder, Clyde Mardon and Tony Woodward. I’m going to need a name for the hostage.”

Negotiator said “Okay, I’ll get on that. Multiple hostages have health conditions that are fatal without proper medication.”

Multiplex said “I want all deliveries handled by civilians, not ADAs, nothing like that. Civilians, citizens, average Joes. If I order pizza then the pizza guy delivers. Only call if it’s an emergency, don’t make up stuff to get hostages, emergencies only. That stuff is from now until this is over. You want those people safe, you definitely don’t want another public execution. So are you going to accept my conditions?”

Negotiator said “Yes.”

Multiplex said “Great. How long is your list?”

Negotiator said “Ten hostages have qualifying life threatening conditions.” The the three free multiples pulled the dead cop bodies out into the snow.

Multiplex said “Quick, make sure those ten people haven’t died of lead poisoning. You have two minutes to call back with a recount.” He hung up.

He turned to the hostages “Any diabetics? I don’t want you dying if I didn’t kill you.”

One cop raised his hand “I’m diabetic. I have insulin in my locker.” His name plate read Watson.

Multiplex said “Great. Stand up.” He stood, Multiplex walked over “I have something to do. Weather Wizard, you’re in charge. Girder, you got multiples.” Weather Wizard took deep breaths.

Multiplex walked Watson out into the snow at gunpoint. Cops retrieving the dead pointed their guns at the approaching suspect. Multiplex said “Weapons holstered, hands up. March, into the precinct.” They obeyed, Girder commanded the multiples into taking the hostage.

Multiplex marched Watson over to the dead. Keeping his gun on Watson he grabbed one of the dead by the leg, put the leg in Watson’s hands then too another by the arm one handed. They turned and walked over to the police barricade. Multiplex said “As promised the diabetic cop,” he smiled, “and lok I even got the dead bodies for you.”

His face went serious, he tapped Watson on the back of the head with his gun “Kneel.” Watson knelt, holding the dead leg. Multiplex dropped the arm and pointed a gun at Watson. He said “Death certificates for his life.”

A man in a suit said “I’m Detective Martin Fortney, now we looked and there aren’t any death certificates for the names you gave us.”

Multiplex said “I know my father is dead, I gave you my father’s name. Now you’re just screwing with me. I’ll give you the cops I just took in exchange for those certificates. Maybe I’ll throw in Bethany Kline, James Holland, or Cassandra Lauren.”

He pointed the gun up “Give me your badge, phone and gun Fortney or Watson dies.”

Fortney looked at the kneeling man, “I’m not gonna let that happen.”

As he climbed over, Fortney asked “How about a trade? Me for Watson.”

Multiplex said “I want your badge, gun and phone. Last warning.” He pointed the gun at Watson. Fortney forked over the items. Multiplex said “Our business is concluded. Now let me talk to the professional negotiator.” Fortney nodded. He hefted Watson and got back behind the barrier. Another guy in a suit came up to the blockade bar.

Multiplex asked “Was he lying? Does my dad really not even get a death certificate?”

Negotiator said “Nothing on record, Sam Scudder works at Nova Labs.”

Multiplex said “Alright.” He holstered the gun, “Well then you’re not getting your cops. By my count with those new cops I can let the sick ones die.I actually looked this up and didn’t just make up a random number I thought would lower the amount of leverage. I’ll be sure to let them die in plain view.”

Negotiator said “Their medication is in their lockers along with any personal firearms. Break into the lockers and give them medication.”

Multiplex said “No.”

Negotiator said “There’s nothing you’d be willing to trade for it.”

Multiplex said “I set the rules, you play the game.”

Negotiator said “We can’t have hostages starving to death. Either let us get you all food or you’ll be forcing our hands.”

Multiplex said “You know what, I’ll call you on that one. Civilian couriers, that’s a rule, don’t forget.” He walked back towards the precinct, he stopped and looked up. He called “No snipers or Cody Reid dies.” The cops were forced to call the snipers off, Multiplex walked into the precinct.

He said “You can blame the NCPD for failing to do their jobs. Anyone with a treatable life threatening condition will not be receiving treatment. It seems the dead people I named, they have no record of the deaths so no certificates to trade for your lives.”

Cassandra Lauren stood “Our medication is in our lockers. You can get them. Please.” She was forced onto her knees and two guns pointed at her head.

Multiplex said “You must be loopy. Trying to get sympathy from a stone.”

Cassandra sobbed “Please, our meds give you control.”

Multiplex said “No they don’t, the thought of us giving you the needed medication gives us room to talk with the cops.” He walked over to her, “You want your meds, I want that for you too but I can’t give them to you. See, that would mean I consider your life more important than my own father’s and he’s already dead so it’d also be disrespecting the dead. That’s double trouble.”

He put his gun to her mouth, she stopped crying. He stood her up and had the news people film them in front of the door. Multiplex said “Your NCPD think I will spare the lives of those with treatable deadly conditions, they think that I’m not serious about my threats. I told them to give me my father’s death certificate or I’d let the ones with these conditions die publicly. They decided to call it a bluff. I know I look like the bad guy but you can blame the NCPD for calling my threat a bluff. Cassandra Lauren is not diabetic but she will die without the pills located in her locker. I was willing to trade simple documents for her life, remember I gave them a choice. They chose to give these people the death sentence. You see a kitten suffering, no matter how cute, you end its misery.” He fired. The feed was cut, Multiplex tossed the dead body into the street.

Officer James Holland stood “You’re a monster. I will not die that way.” He moved towards Multiplex and was quickly taken down.

Multiplex said as he walked over, “That I am, James, that I am.”

He leaned towards a subdued James Holland, “I don’t care what your condition is. My blood could probably save your life, it’s the universal type with metahuman genes. Did you know I can heal from anything just by multiplying and absorbing the multiples? See the healthy parts are replicated and I absorb them. Bet I could cure you of your disease.”

James looked up “I will never accept blood like way from you.”

Multiplex said “Too bad. You know, Cassandra was special, she was my harbinger. You were never going to die on TV.” He fired.

Outside Detective Fortney said “We have to do something, he’s unstable, he’s killing them off.”

Negotiator grabbed some white gauze from the ambulance, he breached the barrier waving the gauze. He stood outside the precinct, waving his white flag. With little sound he was taken in. Multiplex said “You are a special kind of stupid. I assume you heard the shots. Just putting them out of their misery, haven’t killed anyone who could’ve survived.” Negotiator stared up at him, scared to talk. Multiplex said “You may talk.”

Negotiator said “We need to talk, I didn’t want to endanger anyone by calling.”

Multiplex said “Right, the forcing your hand thing. You won’t dare move on me. Now I’m gonna start a new ultimatum clock, like I did with Mercury. You have until the next hour to get me what I asked for or I’ll keep killing the sick. Go tell your masters.” Multiples kicked him out.

Mercury looked at a mounted clock “That’s not enough time to do anything.”

Multiplex said “They’ll have to figure something out.”

Reyna said “He’s right, that’s not enough time. They might try to breach instead.”

Multiplex said “Go disarm them, protect us.”

Reyna said “I’m not going to.” Multiplex nodded.

Weather Wizard said “Shame.” He sent lightning down on Reyna. She screamed then vanished from existence.

Girder said “That was a little extreme.”

Multiplex said “Really, Girder?”

Girder said “Could’ve used a speedster. Plus another hostage is another card in our deck.”

Multiplex called dispatch, “It’s Multiplex.” He was connected immediately “That lightning hit a hologram trick. You try to breach at any point, everyone dies.”

Negotiator said “We know you’re suicidal.”

Multiplex said “Lightning can be very unpredictable. For the food 10 large variety pizzas, that means mix it all up. 5 two liter bottles of soda. Also send bedding for the whole precinct for the night. Pizza guy delivers pizza and pop, we’ll use the cops’ money for it. Detective Fortney delivers the rest. We’ll release the delivery guy. Then we’re done talking for the night.” He hung up.

They kept Detective Fortney. They released the delivery guy after verifying he wasn’t some cop in disguise. Multiplex and Detective Martin Fortney were both locked up in the evidence room before dinner.

The hostages in the lobby were marched up for a slice each, using water cooler cups they each got a cup of soda. One man said “I’m lactose intolerant. Can’t have cheese.” That gave them a reason to break into the snack machine. He got his pop and a bag of chips. The Rogues ate the huge leftovers and got dessert from the snack machine. After eating, hostages were given places to sleep. Rogues took the few beds in the precinct.

Multiples got energy from John, he gave wished he hadn’t killed their lowest member. Using batteries from everything in the precinct that had them, they rigged up bombs if anyone tried to escape. The doors were linked, no entrances would open. If a fire starts and the would be escapees fry.

After he explained the collar, he looked at the multiples on guard duty “I know you're sentient. Nova Labs can sever your connection.”

Multiple One said “If we help you? We're extensions of him.”

Multiple Two said “Get some sleep. He loves you.”

Detective Fortney said “We should get some sleep.”

Mercury said “This is my fault. I killed Dante.”

One said “Repeat that.” Two recorded Mercury's confession. Then Two hurried to Multiplex. Legion of Heroes started an attack as Multiplex got to Mercury's makeshift cell. He took Mercury to the roof.

Multiplex said to the Legionnaires overhead “I can't win against you, the Rogues can't win. I'm not even going to try.”

He pulled out a small box looking thing, the remote to Mercury's collar. He said “This is the collar remote.”

Founding Legionnaire Alien said “Use it. Turn the collar off.”

Multiplex held the remote in his hand as he jumped. Not thinking Mercury ran after him, he had his speed the whole time. He caught Multiplex and brought John down safely. The hostages had been released into the street.

Police moved in careful formation. Multiplex pointed a gun at the hostages and police opened fire on him. They riddled his body with bullets. He healed with help of his multiples being absorbed. Police saw him come back from the dead, they retreated.

Multiplex put the camera on Mercury, who delivered his confession. Stepping back Multiplex made a call “Reyna, bring Edward's son here.” She zipped in with a little boy.

Multiplex told the boy “Your dad died to stop Hermes and Mercury built Hermes a time machine.”

Mercury said “That's not true.”

Multiplex asked “Didn’t his dad die to stop Hermes?”

Mercury said “Yes.”

Multiplex asked “Didn’t you build Hermes a time machine?”

Mercury said “Yes.”

Multiplex said “Then it's true.” The boy attacked Mercury, discovering his own superspeed. Mercury refused to fight back, he took the beating like a broken man.

Multiplex waited then said “Speedsters hold up.” Reyna separated them.

Multiplex use a gun to direct the camera on him “Look up and count to 3.” Holding the gun in his back hand he gestured the camera to the roof, where Legionnaires stood watching, with both hands. With his front hand he held up fingers so they could count with him, he kept his gun pointed at the crowd that formed to watch. He counted “1, 2, 3.” slowly. Then the Legionnaires were taken down so fast it was hard to tell how.

Weather Wizard joined Multiplex in front of the camera, he said “We are the Rogues and we approve this message.”

Multiplex said “Speedsters move out.”

Reyna took Mercury and their youngest Rogue Hermes. Multiplex walked off. When the cops tried to move towards him he pointed his gun at a civilian. They let him through. Interested Max Scudder brought him into the Mirror Dimension.

Max said “You made quite a splash.” John was eyeing the monsters around them. Max saw “Oh, don't mind them. They work for me.”

John looked straight at Max, “What do you want?”

Max said “My father to stick to his ways. That's not why I brought you here. I'm going to help you grow your empire. I can give you the illusion of teleportation.”

John asked “What if I refuse? Are you going to keep me here?”

Max said “No. I'll just do everything in my power to beat you. I'll send monsters to destroy your bases. I'll help my brother Scott master the Mirror Dimension so he can join Legion. It won’t come to that, we both know you were going to invite me before this. I want to be your second in command, power over all Rogues except for you.”

John said “You can join but I already have a chain of command set. Now instant seniority.”

Max said “Your Rogues will not talk down to me.”

John said “You won't command them. No Rogue will talk down to a teammate.”

Max looked him over then looked him in the eyes “Deal.”

John said “You will drop me off in front of our base.” Max nodded, Multiplex appeared in front of his base.

Multiplex walked in, he stood in front of his team “We will expand our empire. Time for some hostile takeovers.”

They all nodded. He jerked his head and they left. The plan was to take over the entire criminal element. At that time they weren't recruiting legacies.

Legionnaires were in cells the previous owner set up. Mercury was the exception to this, his collar was activated and he was bound to a chair in an empty windowless room where he could hear the people when the Rogues’ reign begins.

Multiplex visited the locked up Legionnaires, Alien said “You're a monster. You turned that boy, twisting the truth.”

Multiplex said “I am a monster. No denying that. Better a monster than a weapon.”

Dark War asked “You were just a kid when Dante died. Matt is older than you were then.”

Multiplex said “I know. I don’t remember either of them but murder is murder. Blood is blood.” He left.

He brought Mercury food. He asked “How's everybody’s favorite killer?”

Mercury asked “Why don't you just kill me? You’ve proven you can.”

Multiplex said “I did give you that option.”

Mercury laughed “Is it feeding time?”

Multiplex said “I only have one extra meal and I have your friends.”

Mercury acted like he was going to jump out of his seat but the cuffs stopped him plan. Mercury said “You're not going to hurt them.”

Multiplex said “Not unless you force my hand. Who gets the food?”

Mercury said “Not me, give it to Dark War.”

Multiplex took the tray away. He returned to the cell block with a bag in hand. He tapped a few buttons, Dark War’s chains retracted as the front cell barrier went down. Multiplex tossed the bag inside, he pulled a sealed bottle of soda off his belt and threw it in. He said “Thank Mercury. It was his call,” as he tapped buttons on the holographic tablet that acts as a control board.

The barrier went back up and chains dropped back down. Dark War looked in the bag at the food. Multiplex said “I know you have exactly zero superpowers and on a normal day Mercury is a speedster but this still surprises me. Mercury hasn't eaten since I've had him which is hours more than you.”

Alien asked “What about last night at the precinct?”

Multiplex said “Only those in the lobby ate. He was locked up by then.” He shrugged and left.

Outside the lock up Multiplex muttered “Score on for Mercury.” Two weeks later the reign began. People lived in fear of the Rogues. Legionnaires were taken down. No one was safe.

As the reign of terror got into full swing Multiplex came into Mercury's cell to talk among the fearful screams. He said “Merry Christmas.”

Mercury said “It's Christmas already.”

Multiplex said “In about a week it will be, not today. Today your precious Nova Labs falls. I can't guarantee your friends will survive the onslaught.”

Mercury said “Don’t do this. Give me the gun I'll do it. I'll kill us both. Just don’t kill them.”

Multiplex said “You had your chance to take the easy way out. Today I have a different deal. Kill Dark War and I'll let your friends live. What do you say?”

Mercury said “I can’t, I can't kill my friend. I'm not like you. I value my teammates, I value people's lives. I will never be like you.”

Multiplex said “Wow. You've said a lot more than I thought someone in your position would be able to.”

Mercury said “Please don’t hurt them. Multiplex, you know I’ll beg you.”

Multiplex said “I'll give them to new year's day.”

Mercury said “Thank you, Multiplex, thank you.” Multiplex walked up and started beating Mercury.

He said “Everything costs.” When he stopped, he backed off.

Mercury said “That people are innocent, don’t take your anger against me out on them.”

The week of Christmas Multiplex made an announcement “I will let you have Christmas and New Year’s Day. The Rogues will take time off, we’ll even let your cops do their jobs for you. So long as rebels don’t try anything, if they do all bets are off.” He walked away, scared people made him a path both ways. A particular rebel, the hero hacker Finale that bugged him.

He made a trip to Mercury’s cell “Merry Christmas.”

Mercury said “It’s Christmas, already.”

Multiplex said “I know how you feel. I lost track of the year.”

Mercury said “Can’t you take Christmas off?” He clenched his fists.

Multiplex said “I plan to, it’s not Christmas today. We’ll give people those days off. Cops can even go back to work.”

Mercury said “You’re a monster.”

Multiplex said “I know.”

Mercury asked “Is there a point to this visit?”

Multiplex said “Not really. Can I take your mask off? You can see there are no cameras.”

Mercury said “Go to Hell.”

Multiplex said “I’m sure I will. Is that grown up for no?”

Mercury said “You’re not really asking.”

Multiplex asked “Do you have a family? Does anyone care about the man under the mask?” Mercury looked up at him, “God, that must feel nice. And you feel the same?” He sounded almost amazed, Mercury glared at him, “I know Matt loved me but I just can’t truly feel the same anymore.”

Multiplex dropped his head into one hand, like a reverse duh slap. He said “I can’t feel that way about anything. Nothing will humanize this monster I’ve become.” He broke into a coughing fit then straightened up. “I’ll be going now, nice chat.” He smiled and left.

He rushed to his room, as the coughing got worse. Leaning against the wall next to the doorway, just inside the hall was Mirror Master. He said “You’re running out of time.”

John put one hand against the hall wall, Multiplex said “He’s not ready yet. He’s not broken. Go get the Cold girl. Bring her back. I need to talk to Weather Wizard about the raid.”

Mirror Master said “You need to get better first.”

Multiplex said “Send me Weather Wizard.”

Mirror Master said “You got it. I’ll get Cara too.”

He straightened up and stood out in their front room. It looked like some kind of storage room, full of crates. It’s where he gave orders, it was their meeting room before expanding the base. Weather Wizard came in “You wanted to see me, sir.” He was scared, he should be, he ignored a direct summons and had to be fetched by Mirror Master.

Multiplex said “Yes. You are going to lead a raid on the Nexus City Nova Labs outpost. Have the scientists locked up away from the Legionnaires. We are going to cripple what’s left of Legion through these raids. You will be responsible for synchronized raids against Nova Labs locations, use the criminals. You will raid the Nexus City outpost personally. Only knock out the legacies, leave them there. To be clear nobody dies, you will be responsible for the raids and you will lead the one on the Nexus City outpost personally.” He started barking orders with his back to Wes and on the opposite side of the room. He ended in Weather Wizard’s face.

Multiplex backed off so they were face to face, not in each other’s face “Am I clear?”

Weather Wizard said “Of course, sir.”

Multiplex asked “Why are you still here? Get the teams assembled and get this done before Christmas. We are taking that day off. December 25th, so you don’t try that excuse.” Weather Wizard nodded and left. They took the scientists then raided the building for equipment before destroying the building with legacies just outside the blast radius. They cleared out, moving on to other labs, Zoom Labs and the like. The equipment was moved via the Mirror Dimension.

Max came back with Cara Snart, John Blake greeted them “I am glad you made it.” He looked at Max “Was the bomb planted?”

Max said “Yes. Somewhere they’ll never find it, at least not in time.”

John said “Good.” Turning back to Cara “I am especially happy we were able to recruit you.”

Max saw John’s cane, “Sir?”

John held up the cane “This, it’s just for show.” He set it back down and leaned on it “A sign I can do anything I want.”

Cara said “I’m glad to be here. Let’s just get to work.” She tried to pass him, Max grabbed her arm.

John said “Not quite yet, before you can join we have to trust you. Can’t be too careful about traitors.” He smiled.

Max said “She’ll do anything.”

Cara said “I will and I can speak for myself.”

John said “That’s good, both things. Now you need to get your uniform. Your father wore a winter jacket so dressing like him will help you blend in more than Max can.”

Cara said “Cool.” Max lead her away.

John hobbled off to a big chair, he loved the extravagance being the Rogues’ leader granted him. He was dying, as he sat down he wondered what it would take to transfer into a healthy body. He wanted Mercury’s, possibly the only other man with the potential to see into the timeline like he could. He fell asleep in his chair, weak from making his multiples look strong. With the criminals on guard duty he absorbed his multiples.

On Christmas day Multiplex made a decision and the next day he enacted it. With a group of disguised multiples he visited Matt. Matt was not in the mood to deal with his brother so Duplex attacked. Multiplex knocked him out and took him into custody. With mostly criminals on guard duty Multiplex could give off the illusion of strength, he stood in front of Duplex’s cell. When Duplex came to Multiplex said “I did not want it to come to this. I wanted, I didn’t want this to burden you but you forced my hand.”

Duplex said “Real tough, kidnapping your own brother.”

Multiplex said “I did not kidnap Matt Blake. I took Duplex into my custody, he had an army of duplicates.”

Duplex said “You know they’re one and the same.”

Multiplex said “Really? I’m Multiplex, I’m more than just John Blake. John Blake is dying, I’m standing strong. John Blake can’t stay awake for 12 hours, I can keep going for days. John Blake was a victim of the U.S. government, specifically the military. I scare the government and the military. I am not John Blake, I am Multiplex. I guess I have no true family. I guess John Blake’s brother can’t accept his true power and succeed him as me. I guess Matt Blake is weaker than I thought.”

Duplex said “Let me talk to John Blake. You won’t listen, he will.”

Multiplex asked “Where do you see John? He’s gone, he’s not here. I’m here. If you won't succeed him then I guess I’ll have to use a less suitable replacement. Mercury will do, he’s breakable.”

Duplex said “Please, John, snap out of it.”

Multiplex spoke in a calm voice like he was crazy and really thought John was someone else, he said “Matt, just take my place. Carry on our father’s name.” Multiplex said “You heard him.”

Duplex didn’t fall for it “You just faked that. both know you don’t really believe you and him are two different people. We both know that you just did that for effect.”

Multiplex said “You’re smart. Maybe I’ll bring you to the transfer to help the scientists there. You can see me take over Mercury. How does that sound?” Duplex ran at the door only for his chains to stop him short. He looked back, as if just realizing he was chained.

Duplex said “You’re not a monster, you’re nothing. You manipulate people because when it comes down to it you don’t have any real power. Dante died because his power was so weak. He couldn’t even maintain the illusion he was just another multiple, after he put so much thought into that plan.”

Multiplex said “Dante? You mean your dad. Have you forgotten your own origin story?”

Duplex said “I haven’t forgotten anything. I was just making sure my brother is still in there.”

Weather Wizard blasted Multiplex with wind. Wes lead the Rogues as they surrounded their leader. Multiplex turned to Duplex’s cell “Watch, you might learn something.” He looked up at Weather Wizard, “Kill two birds with one stone.” He leapt up and viciously attacked Weather Wizard. Pounding him away from the Rogues.

Multiplex pulled his gun, he put his gun hand on the side of Weather Wizard’s face. He kept beating the Rogue until he fell to the ground. Multiplex cocked the gun, pointed at Weather Wizard. He said “One Mardon is as good as another.” He pointed the gun up and knelt next to the Rogue, he whispered “Try that again and you’ll be the one pulling the trigger on Marcus.” He stood and kicked the man a few times.

Then turned at the rest of the Rogue traitors, they ran and a multiple stopped them. Hermes was the smartest, he dropped to his knees in front of Multiplex and looked up at Multiplex “Please. They said you were dying, called it a mercy killing. That might’ve been a joke. Please don’t kill me.” Seeing no other choice, the rest of the crowd joined him in begging for mercy. He gestured for them to make a path. He walked down the aisle, shooting a few of them, any who’ve tried to take him out before. He said “If you can stand, get out of here.” The survivors got up and crowded out of the door.

Then something unexpected happened, Mercury bust in and began beating on Multiplex. Taking the beating Multiplex radioed “Connect the feed to my phone. Kill them.” He pulled out a smartphone and showed innocent people being shot. “You better stop if you don’t want 20 dead.” Mercury stopped, he fell to his knees.

Multiplex asked “Did you really think beating me would do anything? Dang, I bet you did. Guess we have to work New Year’s day.” Guards took Mercury away.

Duplex said “Looks like you have another traitor.”

Multiplex said “Probably some dumb criminal, Rogues know better. They betray me and their family dies. Criminals only know rumors about torture. They probably think that’s all they are, rumors. Don’t know how that got started, they’re not just rumors. We need to amp up the anti-rebel work.”

He walked out, Max was again leaning against a wall. Mirror Master teased “I knew he’d say no. I knew because Scott is the same way, they’ve sorta gotten inside our brothers’ heads.”

Multiplex said “Stand guard outside Mercury’s room. No matter what, do not enter. I need to prep him for the transfer.”

He called out “Weather Wizard.”

Weather Wizard heard and ran right there, he’d just betrayed Multiplex twice, “What do you need?”

Multiplex said “Tell the scientists to make a new death montage and extend the clips so there’s no denying the people died.” He held up the smartphone.

Weather Wizard said “You got it.” He took the phone and ran off.  
Mirror Master said “Man, you got him running scarred like some lackey. Lucky he didn’t really kill you.”

Multiplex said “I don’t want to rely on luck. Let’s go to Mercury’s room.”

They walked off, Mirror Master picked up the pace at the end so he was leaning on the wall next to the door when Multiplex went in. Multiplex walked up to a rebound Mercury, he leaned over, slipped his fingers under the mask and onto Mercury’s temples. Mercury screamed out in pain, grabbing Multiplex’s wrists then the pain subsided and he saw the future. Time flashed by him, Mercury saw the timeline like Multiplex did. After a few moments, Multiplex pulled his fingers away. The jolt back to the present made Mercury jump, his chair tipped and he fell. Multiplex fixed his chair then left. Mirror Master followed him away from the door. Max assigned two low ranking Rogues to watch Mercury without a word.

Multiplex said “Get Cara, I want a full medical evaluation. What does her brain look like? How is she health wise? Are her brainwaves normal? I want the full deal and I want it in three hours, go.” Mirror Master nodded and left.

Multiplex ordered criminals “You are going to rob every store you find in a ten mile radius of the police precinct we got Mercury from. Take a team and send the stuff back the normal way. To be clear I want every patron and employee’s wallet, the register till. Clear the shelves. Leave adult merchandise but anything any Rogue could want take it, even office supplies for our fronts.” He stopped walking “Those are your orders. Go.”

Multiplex walked up to a random Rogue “You’re going to rob Gordon City, you can have at most three Rogues including yourself. Clear shelves of merchandise we Rogues can use, office supplies will work for the fronts. Send the stuff by faking stuffing the special bags, same route as always. Take everyone’s wallets. Remember team of at most 2 other Rogues. Go.” The Rogue ran.

Multiplex turned to the Rogue the other was talking to “Rob Jade City. Same rules. Go.” He ran in the opposite direction of his friend. Multiplex saw the teams off. Then he ordered remaining Rogues other than Mirror Master into the front room.

At the meeting Multiplex pointed at three random Rogues “You’re a team. You will rob Metro City. Clear shelves of merchandise we Rogues can use. Office or school supplies will be used by the front businesses. Send the stuff the same route as always with the bags that never fill. Take everyone’s wallets, I don’t care who they are. Now, go.” The three ran outside.

He pointed at another random three “You’re a team. Rob Patriot City. Same rules as the others. Go”

He pointed at three more “You are going to kidnap every Jade City cop’s family. Lock them away in the warehouse bases, you should know where. Go.” He kept making teams of three, assigning them to aforementioned cities.

He pointed at six “You are two teams. Three of you have robbery, the other three kidnapping. Shore City. Go.” Like the rest they ran out.

He radioed “Rogues can use all free criminals.” Rogues wore earpieces to receive radio calls.

Multiplex was left with founding members and Hermes. He pointed to Nike “Drive our boat to the Gordon City shipping docks. Make the docks’ crew move our container to the ship, the thing is cleared for that use. Use your speed to go through discipline records for our criminals, find the IDs of all repeat offenders. Lock the repeat offenders in the container, handcuffed to each other in rows. Pack them in tight. Drive the boat to sea, stay in Gordon City water. Drop anchor. Don’t even touch the container, just abandon ship and return here. Got all that?”

Reyna/ Nike said “Yes.” She sped out.

Multiplex turned to Girder “Review CCTV footage of our disciplinary bases and cell blocks. Find any of our guys not doing their job or falling asleep on the job, I don’t care how long their shift was, find their name and make a list. Go.” Girder ran to the security office.

Multiplex looked at Weather Wizard and Hermes “Kidnap every legacy and their families. Lock them up, you know where. Hermes, I’ll call you back when it’s time for your solo job. Weather Wizard, leaving the ten mile radius around the precinct we started at alone, rob every store in Nexus City. You know what I mean by rob then go through and rob every person in Nexus City. Do the robberies after the kidnapping is done. Hermes, if I don’t call you back, help Weather Wizard. Do you understand your instructions?” They did.

Multiplex looked at Weather Wizard alone “What are your orders?”

Weather Wizard said “Kidnap every legacy and their living family, that includes what’s left of the Mardon family and non-villain parents with household. Lock them up in the disciplinary offices then rob most of Nexus City, the ten mile radius outside the precinct we got Mercury from is the exception. Rob the stores then the people. Hermes returns when you call, I return when I’m done.”

Multiplex said “Good, go.”

While he was delegating Duplex got to work, making his move. He used the chains to tear up his wrists until the blood was gushing, his wrists were slit.

He called to the guards “Multiplex wants us alive so you are as good as dead.” They turned to see the blood.

They pointed guns, one radioed “We got a suicide attempt in the cell block.” Multiplex ran in, stood supervising. He nodded to the guards, they moved into the cell and unchained their prisoner.

Duplex quickly leaned back and kicked the lead with all of his weight. The other two holding his now healed wrists tried to pull him forward but he already had the advantage. He twisted around, pulling his weight around to take down the guards. Multiplex rolled his eyes, Duplex ran at him. He took the boy down in one strong punch to the temple.

Multiplex grabbed his wrists, “Just what I thought.” He pulled out the packages hidden under the skin of Matt’s wrists. He said “I’m actually glad you did that. I was wondering who in my ranks was worth killing.”

He pushed Duplex, keeping his grip tight around Matt’s wrist. He pulled his gun with his free hand and in three shots killed the guards. The trauma of their needless deaths was enough to trigger something in Duplex. He got angry and his duplicates beat the guards to death. Multiplex turned, releasing Matt’s wrist and said “Thank you for killing the others. Their replacements will be here soon.”

Duplex said “They’re not,” his face went ghostly white, “They’re dead.” He dropped to his knees.

Multiplex said “You’re still not ready.” He grabbed Matt’s wrist, pulling him up “You still can’t handle true power. Guess I’ve stalled long enough.” He threw Matt into an oncoming set of multiples. As he left he radioed “Send more guards in, these are kind of dead. Couldn’t even handle an escape attempt with the prisoner still in the cell.” The shock washed away from Matt, he was angry.

Duplex said “You killed those human guards, who had no superpowers for not taking down a guy with superpowers.”

Multiplex radioed “Mirror Master, let’s begin the transfer.” Mirror Master took Mercury from the chair and strapped him into one of the transfer pods. Dr. Frost was forced to operate the machine or her coworkers would be killed. Multiplex climbed into the other pod, Mirror Master strapped him in.

Multiplex asked “Are you sure you want to do this with the mask on? When this is over, your face will be my face.”

Duplex was watching with multiples keeping him from leaving or interfering. It clicked what was happening. He cried “Please John, don’t do this.” Multiplex ignored him. That was the trauma, that was the last nail in the coffin. It triggered his true power. Mercury was already nodding off from the anesthesia. Duplex took down the multiples.

Mirror Master declared “This is not my problem.” Matt broke Multiplex’s chamber, Dr. Frost stopped the transfer to save both lives then she turned the machines off. Duplex released Mercury. He took the packages out of Multiplex’s pockets and handed them to Dr. Frost. She opened them, one gave her just what she needed to wake Mercury up. He forgot what was in the boxes. Mercury’s collar had been removed for the transfer.

Duplex and Mercury took the base. They locked Multiplex in the first cell, one for humans not superheroes, they could find. Mercury ran the Rogues to Belle View for proper containment, leaving Multiplex with them. In the superhero cell block, he asked “What do we do now?”

Duplex said “I don’t know, my job was to get in and get that box to the doctor.”

Mercury looked at him, Dr. Frost explained “We figured the doctor would be a civilian. This was before they raided Nova Labs.”

Duplex said “I think I can get us the codes. Wait here.” He did the speed trick John had shown him before forming the Rogues.

Matt stood in the middle of an empty living room, one with a bar and huge TV. He did his best Multiplex impression “Matt did take his rightful place after all. Mirror Master, come here, traitor. This is your first strike.” Mirror Master appeared behind him.

Duplex split into two chains of duplicates, doing the speed trick. He took the collar and remote, putting Multiplex to sleep with the anesthesia with one chain. The other took Mirror Master to the cell block. Absorbing the collar chain from a distance, Matt put the collar on Max before stopping to meet the heroes.

Mercury said “Brilliant. Of course, he’d know the codes.” He turned from Mirror Master to Matt, “How’d you?”

Duplex said “Simple voice trick and change from normal phrasing.” Mercury stared at him “I made him think I’m Multiplex.”

Rico said “That makes sense.”

Duplex said “For a guy who can see and hear through any reflective surface, he’s sure gullible.”

Mirror Master said “True, probably from living in the Mirror Dimension my whole life. Let me go or get overrun with monsters.”

Duplex asked “How do you think we know it’s more than mirrors? Jay told us. I don’t think your friend is invading anywhere.” Mirror Master grabbed for Duplex but Mercury ran him into the wall by the door.

Mercury said “Man, you really are stupid.”

Duplex said “And you’re going loopy.” Mercury let go of Mirror Master, “Dr. Frost, how were those boxes supposed to help normal people win this for us.”

Dr. Frost said “This should help us now.” She put together another needle and injected Mirror Master with the contents.

After a minute she said “Open the cells. Let the Legionnaires go.” He got up and did just that.

Chris said “That is awesome. Also very dangerous, how does it work?”

Duplex said “It overrides the frontal lobe, right?”

Mercury said “I didn’t know Dark War mentored superhumans on that level.”

Duplex said “I’m a science prodigy.”

Mercury said “Riiiiight.” He extended the word for effect, trying to play it off.

Duplex turned to Dr. Frost “Would Multiplex’s device really let him transfer his consciousness into Mercury?”

Dr. Frost said “It was a very complex setup. It would’ve done more than that. It would’ve effectively caused a brain swap or body swap.”

Duplex said “Is it dangerous to put him back in the broken pod? Just to keep him unconscious.”

Mirror Master stopped what he was doing, he was shaking off the drug’s effects. Dr. Frost walked over “Let the Legionnaires go.” He continued releasing Legionnaires.

Chris asked “Are you going evil?”

Duplex said “As long as she keeps him under like that he will tell us everything. She’s not going evil, we can’t unlock the cells.” He pointed to a vent “That’s for poison gas. The barriers don’t block air.”

Chris said “Then keep it up, we don’t want those triggered.” His eyes were fixed on the vent.

Duplex said to Dr. Frost “If I put Multiplex in one of those damaged pods to keep him under, would that hurt him or anything?”

Dr. Fros said “This had better be a hypothetical. Those pods are partly electric, you broke them, they could spark or electrocute an occupant.”

Duplex said “Mercury, please go get him.” He ran and brought Multiplex back.

Alien suggested “You should take him to Belle View.”

Dr. Frost said “Belle View isn’t capable of treating him. He is dying from the military experiments.”

Duplex said “I remember him being taken away.” They all looked at him except for Mirror Master who was busy completing his mission.

Duplex said “What? I remember my brother being taken away from our home. That surprises you. Guys in dark suits, like agents in the movies, took him. Belle View is government run, right?”

Alien said “Some of the things he said, ‘better a monster than a weapon’. Maybe we should keep him in our custody. He’s too dangerous for Belle View’s reform and parole system.”

Duplex said “Whatever you gotta tell yourself.” He turned to Dr. Frost, “So the transfer system is broken, it can’t be used again.”

Dr. Snow said “Exactly, you did a great job breaking it. You didn’t need to break both pods.”

Duplex said “The machine is completely useless, no point trying to fix it. Better that than one pod being used to recreate the science.” The Legionnaires were all out.

Dr. Snow said “Mirror Master, over here.” He came over and she jabbed him with a knockout drug.

Duplex asked “Wasn’t the point using him for information? Wasn’t that why Shifter didn’t try taking the codes? Because it’d be easier to ask him for the information after Legion was out. Or was that just an excuse we used on Chris?”

Dr. Snow said “The drug is fast acting but doesn’t work for long.”

Duplex said “Okay, here’s the remote to the collar if anyone wants it.” He held it up Mercury sped up, took it and put the collar back on Multiplex.

Mercury said “You didn’t even change the settings. Good thing he didn’t know that.”

Duplex asked “How could he? He thought I was Multiplex.” He smiled and the Legionnaires smiled back.

Dr. Frost said “Technically you are. You’re the only one still qualified for the legacy name.”

Smiles faded, Duplex said “Not the way I meant it, I’m not.”

Duplex said “Mercury?”

Mercury said “Yeah?”

Duplex said “Let’s get out of here, it’s a future crime scene.” Mercury zipped everyone to the Nexus City Nova Labs outpost which was ashes.

Mercury asked “What happened?”

Duplex said “Yeah, that. They kidnapped the employees, knocked out us legacies, raided the place then blew it up. The first two might’ve been simultaneous but other that it happened in that order.” He backed up across the abandoned street, ran up and jumped the fence.

Rico said “That was a little extreme, you know the code.”

Duplex said “I just feel like being electrocuted trying to enter it.” They saw the exposed wire surrounding the code box.

Chris said “You forgot to mention that.”

Duplex said “He was asking about the building not the fence and at any rate that didn’t happen until a few days later. The other stuff was one thing right after another.”

Rico put his hands up onto the fence and climbed over, “I think this is the safer route.” Everyone else who couldn’t fly followed his lead.

Dark War asked “Are all Nova Labs like this?”

Duplex said “For a Nexus City native, he has some grudge against Gordon, they got all the hate. It’s worse in your city. Crime wise your city is the safest in the country. On the flip side, it’s also the most dangerous.”

Blue Mercury and the other still free speedsters ran by, they circled around the fence to attack. They stopped realizing who was gathered. Blue Mercury said “Hey, Mercury.”

Mercury said “Wondering when we’d get the news you guys were dead.”

Doing the whole nice guy thing, Duplex stretched the truth “They kept us under control and together. We should probably get the other fugitives here.” Legion didn’t get the joke but Duplex and the other speedsters had a laugh. One ran away, he brought the rest of the free heroes to the scene.

While that guy was gathering their group Duplex said “Mercury, you should probably take Mirror Master to Belle View.” Mercury picked up the unconscious Rogue and did just that.

Duplex turned to Alien “We should probably leave the burned down building, beam over to the HQ somehow.” Next thing he knew he was sitting at Legion's meeting table.

Blue Mercury asked “So who loses their seat?”

Mercury said “You do.”

Blue Mercury said “Oh come on.” He houghed out.

Duplex said “Some would argue that he should replace Mercury at the speedster seat since he was free longest. I just think we need to tell the people they're free.”

Alien said “That was an oversight.”

Duplex asked “Does this mean I'm on the list for next year?”

Mercury said “You're just like him. You can’t focus.”

Duplex said “He offered to spare Nova Labs, didn't he? He played with you on it. What was the tradeoff?”

Mercury said “He did play with me like that.”

Duplex asked “What was the tradeoff?”

Mercury said “He was just playing.”

Duplex said “The tradeoff was huge. What was it?”

Mercury turned it around “How did you know about the offer?”

Duplex used the chain speed trick to run behind Mercury's founder seat “Indecision isn't our only commonality neither is our blood.”

Mercury said “That's not an answer.”

Duplex said “You want a straight answer, you first.”

Mercury said “Kill Dark War. Your turn.”

Duplex said “Multiplex isn't an idiot. He genuinely thought you'd agree.”

Mercury said “Your turn to answer my question.”

Duplex said “Should've made me promise one.” He took a sharp breath then suddenly doubles were behind every Legionnaire.

A voice took over “I told you I'd be settling with Mercury.”

Dr. Frost ran in “John has amnesia, it's like he and Multiplex really were separate.”

Chris said “I think they know.”

Multiplex said “Sit down now.” They sat down.

Mercury said “Matt and John aren’t the same person. Matt is stronger.”

Multiplex said “He’s really not. If anything John was stronger.”

Duplex took over “Mercury kill me. It won’t,” he was silenced by Multiplex.

Mercury said “You can't take him over. John let you in. Matt didn't. That’s why John sounds like you.”

Multiplex said “I have one week to get that invitation.”

Rico said “Mercury kill him so Multiplex will leave.” Most stared at him like a loon but Mercury understood. He drove his hand into Matt's chest. Multiplex abandoned the dead, Duplex absorbed the doubles. That healed him. He hugged Mercury, firing a gun into Mercury's back.

Multiplex said “I'm not that easy to get rid of.” He stepped back and Mercury fell.

Blue Mercury ran in and attacked Multiplex. Multiples surrounded Blue Mercury, he was restrained. He fought out of their grip. Multiplex slipped his fingers onto the hero's temples. Multiplex said “Really would've been settling with Mercury.”

Blue Mercury socked him in the mouth. His multiples pulled Blue Mercury to the ground.

Blue Mercury said “You really don't understand strategy.  They needed time to open the cell.”

Multiplex said “You stupidly brought me up here. What happens next just remember that.”

John came in “You're such a liar.” One of his multiples appeared behind Matt, gun to Matt's head.

John said “You don’t want Matt and we both know you can’t go into any non Blake. Will a clone of one work?”

Multiplex surrounded John with multiples. John fought with the multiples. He didn't give in, he dominated. Matt was wearing down, John sped over. Multiplex grabbed John's throat “Yes a clone of John Blake will work.”

A cruel light entered John's eyes then left. He said “Hey, bro.”

Matt said “I'm not falling for that again.”

John said “You just discovered Multiplex isn't just a name, it's an actual entity.”

Matt asked “What just happened?”

John said “Ask the Legionnaires, Blue Mercury or the scientists.” He knelt down and put his hands behind his head.

Blue Mercury said “Like we're gonna risk Multiplex getting out. Get up.”

John stood, faced Blue Mercury “Thanks.” He turned to Matt “Check your pockets for the collars’ remote.”

Matt said “You made more sense when you had lost your mind.”

John said “Just check.”

Matt pulled out the remote “This is for your collar.”

John took it, hit the button and the collars released. He made multiples and picked up Mercury. He followed Dr. Frost out with Mercury in hand. She pointed to an open pod, John didn't hear a word she was saying. He just put Mercury in the pod she pointed at.

Rico lead John away. He put John in cell like personnel quarters. He locked the dorm behind John. Returning to the lab he told his wife Dr. Frost “I don’t like that guy. Are you really using cloning on Mercury?”

Dr. Frost said “He’s not dead yet. I'm saving his life. That's legal.”

Chris said “Let's leave her to it. Don't want him dying.” Rico took the not so subtle hint. He left.

Duplex repeated “John reabsorbed Multiplex. Shouldn't that screw with his head again?”

Rico came in “Well if what they both said is true then only you and John can hold Multiplex, who called John the stronger Blake.”

Blue Mercury agreed “Maybe John has built up an immunity to the effects. We don't know what Multiplex’s deal is.”

Alien asked “What's the situation with Mercury?”

Rico said “Dr. Frost said he's still alive. She's using medical cloning, that's the legal use of cloning, to heal him.”

Duplex said “Legal use as opposed to using the illegal form on Legion of Heroes’ equipment. Rico, of course she's not breaking the law here, Death Blizzard.”

Rico asked “How did you know about that?”

Duplex said “You mean how Nexus City Nova Labs outpost is staffed by ex villains. I looked up your names. Very clever hiding in plain sight.”

Rico said “Not hiding and there's part of the story not in the public records.”

Duplex said “You mean how another scientist, Death Blizzard’s conscience died in your last battle. So you have no powers. Unlike your wife Hailstorm, who could use her deadly powers today.”

Rico said “I have my powers. It's just harder to use. That's not in any records.”

Duplex said “Using Death Blizzard’s powers would kill you.”

Blue Mercury asked “Did you peek at the timeline?”

No time to answer as Hailstorm and a possessed Mercury crashed the party. Mercury raced in his first target was Blue Mercury. Duplex said “Knock him out Blue so we can undo the brainwashing.”

Rico said “Can’t hold back.” He jumped on Hailstorm. She put her hand on his throat.

Duplex sped over “I've seen your stats. You’re not bulletproof.” He pointed a gun at her.

Hailstorm threw Rico down, “Heroes, we both know you won't kill me.”

She grabbed the gun, Duplex’s eyes glowed pure white with power as he created an army to surround her in seconds. His eyes continued to glow, Mercury stopped fighting Legion and sped over.

Mercury knelt “The true Multiplex has risen.” Duplex had felt the overwhelming surge of power but he kept it in check.

Hailstorm was scared by his power, she said “You don’t look just like the others now.” Duplex glared at her, eyes bright hot with power. He took two steps towards her and she stumbled back in response.

Duplex turned back and stalked towards Mercury. A possessed hero, he said “Don’t master. Don't do this. Stop.”

Duplex put his hand on Mercury's shoulder, he lifted the hero to his feet and pulled Multiplex out, releasing his grip when Mercury was restored. Then used the same move on Hailstorm. He released her and took a step back, closing his eyes. Rico asked “You okay?”

Duplex opened his eyes, they were back to their normal brown iris. He said “I'm fine.”

Blue Mercury said “I vote he gets Legion membership.”

That got a laugh, Mercury said “I second that.”

Alien said “I don’t know what just happened but I'm with Mercury, both of them.”

Rico said “Put it to a full vote.”

Amazon said “All in favor?” Everyone raised their hands, even the non Legionnaires.

Dark War said “Looks like you're in.”

Colonel Cold said “Of course the ceremony is the same time every year. So it's unofficial for a few more months but yeah you're in.”

Duplex said “Of course. Cool.” He sped out.

Blue Mercury said “That was weird.”

Mercury asked “What's today's date?”

Rico put it together “You're right it's the anniversary.” Mercury sped off after Duplex.

Amazon asked “Anniversary of what?”


End file.
